Miranda's Longlost Sister
by Mr. BC
Summary: When Miranda's sister Amanda visits from Boston, she has a family feud with her. Meanwhile, Lizzie and Gordo play with each other in a loving way.
1. Default Chapter

Miranda's Longlost Sister

Saturday, October 16. 3:13 P.M.

Lizzie and Miranda had just gotten off the bus with Gordo at his house. The girls had promised to help him with a toothpick castle he was working on for a science project.

"Gordo, how did you come up with this idea?" Miranda asked.

"I've suddenly become interested in the Middle Ages, and I thought something like this would stick out for me," he responded.

"Toothpicks instead of sand, though?" Lizzie asked.

"I don't want to be all messy with sand like that. I'm afraid I'll make too much of a mess."

Gordo was halfway finished with the castle. He needed assistance with the rest of it. He had used water for the moat, but had trouble getting the toothpicks to stay. 

***

They went on to accomplish more than ¾ of the castle until the telephone rang. Gordo answered it. It was Miranda's mother. She had to go home because there was a special guest at her house. Miranda left, leaving Lizzie and Gordo to finish the castle by themselves.

***

When Miranda got home, she was in for a surprise. 

"Miranda, don't you remember me?" asked a girl, who was Miranda's size, had long blonde hair, green eyes and spoke with a Boston accent.

"No," Miranda replied, dumbfounded.

"This is your sister, Amanda," said her mother.

"Sister?!" Miranda was utterly confused.

"She was born three years ahead of you. You haven't seen her because she has been in Boston for as long as you can remember because she was at boarding school. Her school has been closed indefinitely because the school is flooded from a pipe burst. She decided to be kind enough to visit," her father explained.

"Okay, dad," Miranda said.

***

Friday, October 29, 10:05 P.M.

Amanda had been sleeping in the living room, but the couch had broken, so she moved into Miranda's room. There was no other bed, and the floor was a total mess. So they were forced to share a bed. 

A light lamp was left on. Amanda turned it off. Miranda instantly woke up screaming. She turned it on again.

"What? Why would you sleep with a lamp set as bright as possible?" Amanda asked. 

"Because when I was younger, I would constantly get nightmares in late October because of Halloween. The bright lamp gives me good dreams."

"Whatever," Amanda scoffed as she turned on a tape in a boom box next to her. Owls hooted in the tape, waking Miranda up.

"What---Owls?" she stammered.

"It's a tape called _The Boston Suburb Night Sounds_. I got it for my birthday last year."

"When is your birthday, by the way?"  
"March 4."

Miranda sighed and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the tape, but the sounds took a different tone, opening Miranda's eyes again.

The sound of cows mooing and crashing into someone's house could clearly be heard on the tape. Also people shouted and argued, and when the sound of a fire being lit on the tape was heard, Miranda had enough of it. She leaned over and turned off the tape. She saw that Amanda had fallen asleep. She gave her a nudge on the shoulder, waking her up.

"Yes?" she asked sleepily.

"How could you fall asleep to that?" Miranda asked, appalled  
"I just do."

"Hey, here's something you should know. A glass of milk puts me to sleep, not the cows that produce the milk," she said pointing to the boom box. "But, hey. My birthday is the 21st of next month. Maybe November is a much better month to be born in than March.

Amanda jumped up in anger. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me."

"Well, let's both get a cup of water, and go to sleep."

They did that.

***

Sunday, October 31. 7:31 P.M.

Lizzie and Gordo were helping each other with their Halloween costumes. Lizzie was a black cat. Gordo was a knight. They were taking Matt trick-or-treating with them. He was a pirate. They knew Miranda couldn't come because of family purposes. 

When they left the house, Matt ran in front. Lizzie told him not to go too far ahead. When he was in safe range from them, Gordo and Lizzie took hands. They felt like not only they should protect themselves, just to be sure for each other.

***

Later that night, Matt dumped all the candy he collected from trick or treating, and divided it to share with Lizzie, Gordo and himself.

"Thanks, Matt," Lizzie and Gordo said at the same time.

"No problem," Matt said, admiringly. He thought and hoped he was improving his behavior around his big sister.

***

Tuesday, November 2. 1:38 A.M.

Speaking of sisters, Miranda was still having trouble with hers. She and Amanda sat on the bed, not looking at each other and sulked. There was no school for Miranda that day because of a teacher's professional day.

"You asleep, yet?" Miranda asked irritably.

"What do you think?" Amanda snapped back.

"I don't know how you can live this life of yours! You treat it like sludge. Plus you talk in your sleep, too. You know that?"

"Now come on, Miranda. I have been tested by doctors, and I don't talk in my sleep. So, back off."

"Wanna bet?" Miranda turned on a tape, and Amanda heard herself say on the tape:

"I'm gonna walk to Dallas for a rodeo show. A walk from Boston to Dallas isn't so bad, now is it? My ventricles have stopped, someone revive them please."

Amanda checked out the tape. "Wait a minute! This was my sound tape. What did you do to it?!"

"I taped it over, what do you think?"

"You should feel ashamed of yourself, Miranda. If you don't, you are a stupid, arrogant, good-for-nothing witch!"

"If you want to be a silly goose in the first hours of the morning, I have nothing to do with it."  
"Oh, please."

Miranda got so irritated at that point that she grabbed Amanda's arm and took her down on the bed.

***

Later that day, Gordo and Lizzie were watching a movie at the McGuire residence. They were watching _Rush Hour_ on video.

They were up to the part when Carter met Lee at the airport when Gordo turned it off.

"This is too violent for us. Wouldn't you say?" Gordo said.

"Sure is."

"What can we do though?"

"Let's pretend were in a Shakespeare movie."

"Great idea."

They pretended they were in their own version of _Romeo and Juliet_. When they came to a kissing part, they held the kiss for more than 25 seconds for some reason. 

"That was cool," Gordo said.

"I agree," Lizzie said. 

They kissed again, fiercely this time.

***

Meanwhile, Miranda and Amanda were still fighting.

"You come to L.A., you come in my room, you turn out my light, and you take advantage of my hospitality!" Miranda yelled as she tried to pin Amanda.

"So what? You taped over my tape, so why should I have any remorse?" Amanda screamed.

"You should learn to respect other people."

"Do you like the way how you were raised?"

"You bet I do."

"I did. But there was one thing I didn't like."

"What?"  
"I never got to know my sister!" With that, Amanda pinned Miranda, and counted to three.

"I win!" Amanda yelled triumphantly.

"Idiot," Miranda said under her breath.

***

Saturday, November 13. 5:11 P.M.

"Amanda we'll miss you," said Mrs. Sanchez, as her daughter headed on her plane back to Boston.

"I'll miss you too."

"Get out of here, and don't come back," Miranda scolded.

"Speak for yourself," Amanda snapped back.

Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez gave Amanda a big hug and a kiss before she left.

"I'm glad she's gone," Miranda said.

"I'll miss her," said her parents, not realizing what her daughter just said.

***

Wednesday, November 17. 2:21 P.M.

"How did things go with you and Amanda?" asked Lizzie, when they walked home from school.

"Awful. We shared a bed, fought, and she saw a picture of Ethan Craft, and went head-over-heals."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Gordo, holding Lizzie's hand. Noticing this, Miranda went into brief interrogation.

"Why are you two holding hands?" she asked.

"We're pretending we're in a Shakespeare movie," Gordo explained.

"And we love each other in it," Lizzie added.

"Okay, whatever," Miranda said as they headed for their homes.

THE END


	2. Amanda's Return

Wednesday, April 6. 3:02 P.M.  
  
  
  
It had been almost a half-year since Amanda had visited Miranda and her parents after a pipe burst at her boarding school in Boston. As she sat in her dorm room at her boarding school, she felt like she missed her family, and wanted to go back. She gave her mother a call.  
  
"Hello?" Mrs. Sanchez replied when she picked up the phone.  
  
"Mom, it's me," Amanda said.  
  
"Hi, Amanda!" her mother said, overjoyed to her voice again.  
  
"Listen, Mom, is there any chance that I can visit again? I have a two-week vacation that starts on Friday."  
  
"Of course, honey. Miranda starts her two-week vacation on Friday as well. It would be perfect if you could come for your vacation."  
  
"Great, but the cost…"  
  
"Don't worry about that, Amanda. We can do that."  
  
"Okay, see you later."  
  
"Bye, honey."  
  
"Who was that?" asked Mr. Sanchez after his wife hung up.  
  
"Amanda," she replied. "She wants to come back"  
  
"Come back she will."  
  
* * *  
  
Monday, April 11. 2:47 P.M.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez waited anxiously at the airport for Amanda. When she arrived, they immediately went over to greet her.  
  
"I'm so glad to be back with you for the next two weeks," Amanda said.  
  
"We are too, sweetie," her mother replied.  
  
"Ready to go back home?" her father asked.  
  
"Ready," she said.  
  
* * *  
  
When she got home, she was happy to have someplace else to stay instead of the dorm at her boarding school.  
  
"Miranda will be happy to see her again," Mrs. Sanchez whispered into her husband's ear.  
  
"I think so too," he whispered back.  
  
"Where's Miranda?" asked Amanda. Miranda was at her new boyfriend, Jeff's birthday party. It was his birthday and he insisted to have his party on his birthday. Miranda couldn't miss it, and gave him a pendant that had "Jeff. Apr. 11, 1985" inscribed on it.  
  
"She's at a friend's," her mother said.  
  
"Can't wait to see her," Amanda said, trying not to sound sarcastic.  
  
* * *  
  
When Miranda got home, she was hopelessly daydreaming because they had been playing Spin The Bottle and when the bottle landed on Jeff, he and she kissed. It was her first kiss, and she won't ever forget it.  
  
"Oh, Jeff, I want to marry you and have kids with you," she daydreamed out loud. But she abruptly stopped and widened her eyes with shock when she saw Amanda in her house reading the magazine on the sofa.  
  
"What in the world are you doing here?" she asked, refusing to believe it.  
  
"I'm on two week vacation, and I thought I'd be kind enough to visit."  
  
"While I'm on two week vacation, too?!"  
  
Amanda was taken back. "Well, excuse me. I can't help it if I have the same school schedule as you."  
  
"You better not wreck my vacation," Miranda snapped, and stormed to her bedroom.  
  
"What happened?" asked Mrs. Sanchez, coming in from the kitchen.  
  
"Miranda's upset about me coming over," Amanda replied.  
  
* * *  
  
Wednesday, April 13. 3:09 A.M.  
  
Miranda was in her bed fast asleep. When the loud sound of an electric guitar on the radio could be heard, she instantly woke up.  
  
"What is Amanda up to now?" she asked herself. She got up and headed to the basement where Amanda was sleeping. She had the radio on and was watching the movie Double Take.  
  
Miranda could not believe what she was seeing. She went over and turned the radio off. Amanda turned around.  
  
"Hi, Miranda," she said.  
  
"What are you doing awake at this hour?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd stay up and watch movies and listen to music."  
  
"Real loud so other people who are asleep can take notice?"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"You're weird, Amanda."  
  
"That's what they all say."  
  
Miranda went back up stairs and tried to get some sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that day, Lizzie, Gordo and Matt were busy making model airplanes when the sisters walked into the house.  
  
"Hi, Miranda," Mrs. McGuire greeted. "Who do you have with you?"  
  
Miranda introduced Amanda to Mrs. McGuire and everyone else.  
  
"Hi, everyone," she politely said.  
  
"Hi, Amanda," Gordo and Lizzie said as they came up to her.  
  
You're wrecking my vacation so far, Miranda thought.  
  
After a couple of minutes talking to everyone, Gordo asked her a few questions.  
  
"So, Amanda, tell us about yourself," he said  
  
"Well, I was born Amanda Lauren Sanchez on March 4, 1984. After I started high school, there was no place for me to go, so my parents agreed that the best thing for me to do was to go to a boarding school in Boston. Miranda stayed at home all her life, but she doesn't remember me being around."  
  
"You were at home in October and November. I remember that," Miranda reminded.  
  
"I know," Amanda said.  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" Matt asked.  
  
"No, I do not," she replied.  
  
"Oh, isn't that too bad?" Miranda teased in a mocking voice. "Lucky for you, I have one." Gordo knew this, but Lizzie didn't.  
  
"You do? Who?"  
  
"Jeff, the new boy from soccer practice."  
  
"Wow. I didn't know that."  
  
"His birthday party was two days ago, and I kissed him during Spin The Bottle."  
  
"You didn't tell me that either," Amanda chimed in.  
  
"That's because you're not around for it. They are."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
* * *  
  
Saturday, April 16. 7:09 P.M.  
  
Miranda was out on a date with Jeff, and Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez were out at dinner with Mr. and Mrs. McGuire, giving Lizzie, Matt, Gordo and Amanda a night to themselves.  
  
Despite Miranda's dreadful opposition, arrangements were made to bring her three friends to her house so they could have fun until their parents got back.  
  
They had Nintendo 64, and Matt was totally into that, as you can well imagine. He and Gordo played Mario Tennis on the Nintendo 64, while Lizzie and Amanda had a conversation with each other.  
  
"So, do you mind not having a boyfriend?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Not really. For now, it's okay. I would like one in the near future though," Amanda replied. "Do you have one?"  
  
"No, but I do have a crush on someone. Someone named Ethan."  
  
"Miranda told me once that you and Gordo pretended to be in a Shakespeare play once."  
  
"Yeah, we can get weird with each other at times."  
  
"So do you have a crush on him?"  
  
"No, I told you, a guy named Ethan. I used to have a crush on Gordo, but not anymore."  
  
"I see. So, how old are you?"  
  
"16. I turned 16 on February 8," Lizzie said.  
  
"I turned 18 on March 4."  
  
"I remember you telling me that."  
  
* * *  
  
Saturday, April 23. 2:05 P.M.  
  
Amanda was headed back on the plane to Boston, since vacation would be over on Monday. Miranda had asked that she be left home, because she didn't want to see her go she entirely hated her company.  
  
"Amanda, we'll have it arranged that you can come for the summer," Mr. Sanchez told his oldest daughter before she headed on the plane back to Massachusetts.  
  
"Thanks, dad," she said.  
  
"And don't forget to call us every week," Mrs. Sanchez added.  
  
"I will. Bye."  
  
"Bye, Amanda. We'll miss you until then," her parents said as she got on the airplane.  
  
* * *  
  
"God, screw you, Amanda! Coming over and practically destroying my vacation!" Miranda yelled, absolutely furious now at the thought of having her sister over for the same amount of time that they each had for vacation. She got so furious that she vandalized the entire house. And let me assure you right now, when Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez saw what their youngest daughter did to their house, she received an earful from her parents.  
  
THE END  
  
Author's Note: Okay, you got me. I did get the other idea from that Boy Meets World episode. I tried not to completely copy it, but I guess the small differences weren't enough. 


End file.
